


Fight For What You Love

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Genderbend/role reversal, Minor Violence, Mutants vs Humans, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Rey is drawn to a school with no idea why. It's a school for people like her. For mutants. She begins to learn her place in the world with the help of Ben Solo. But with the creation of the cure, old secrets revealed, and a dark side released; Rey will do whatever she must to save the one she loves for the future she wants.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, ReylOlds





	1. We Start In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekymoviemom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekymoviemom/gifts).



> I had an idea for Rey and Ben in the Marvel X-Men Universe and I had to write it down when I saw the prompt. I apologize for any mistakes and I thank my beta, theresonatinglight, for all her comments and suggestions. I have most of the story written so will be posting on a schedule.

Rey looked around at the chaos of the island. Mutant fighting mutant and humans fighting in between. This is how it was always going to be. The First Order against the Rebel Alliance. She kept an eye out for any attacks on her, but she had a mission of her own. She wasn’t there for the fight. She was there for one person. Him. Ben Solo. 

She ran, ducked, and dodged flying debris and powers alike from those she knew and those she didn’t. Rey didn’t want to leave her friends alone in this fight, but she was not willing to lose Ben in this.

She saw him amongst Palpatine, Snoke, and the rest of the First Order fanatics. His face was blank, and he wasn’t fighting. He almost didn’t seem aware that there was chaos all around him. 

Rey got as close to him as she could. He was elevated above her level, and it would take more time to climb up to him. Time she didn’t have. Time that would be wasted with the others so close. She reached out to him. Her power brushed against him as if a soft caress was used against his cheek. His eyes found her then. His face was just barely concealing the emotions just beneath the surface. 

“You shouldn’t be here Rey. This fight is not one you want to be a part of.” His mouth was telling her to leave, but his eyes were begging her to stay. Begging for answers that only she could give.

“Neither should you, Ben. You don’t belong here. Palpatine and Snoke... they just want to use you. They don’t care about this. They care about world dominion. And I know that isn’t what you want.” She watched him, hoping for a sign, any little twitch or gesture that would tell her if he was going to abandon the course he was on. 

“Ben, please. Come away with me. We can leave all this behind just like we talked about.” She saw the pain he was trying to push down. The fear and anguish he was feeling.

"That's not my name anymore." He avoided her gaze.

“I’m sorry for what they did to you. I know that no apology will truly make up for the pain that you went through. The lies and the loss you felt.” She stepped as close as she could, and Ben surprised her by jumping down and standing in front of her.

His eyes were dark now, his voice full of anger and bitterness. “They were my family!” She was afraid that the emotions running through Ben’s body would cause his powers to break free from the tight control he was exerting on them.

`````

_Rey thought back to the first time she met Ben. She’d run away from her latest foster father and found herself outside a school in upstate New York. She had no idea how she had come to be there, but she felt something drawing her in. She saw children playing in the grass and teenagers lounging under a large tree out of the sun._

_Rey walked toward the group of teens in the shade when her path was cut off by a man with short cropped hair and greying beard. He smiled and held out his hand to her. “Rey, I’m so glad you found the place alright. Thank you for coming.”_

_Rey shook his hand and gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? I don’t even know how I got here. I was trying to head south toward the city and instead I ended up here?”_

_“It’s alright, Rey. I will explain everything. If you’ll follow me inside, I can give you a tour and explain.”_

_Rey didn’t know why, but the man’s presence was soothing. She had a knack for getting a good reading on people and though she wasn’t comfortable with everything around her, she could tell that the man meant her no harm. And if she really wanted to, she could turn around and leave. Something told her he would not stop her. She nodded and moved to follow him when he began walking toward the impressive mansion style building._

_She looked toward the teens under the tree one last time and caught the eyes of a dark-haired male sitting with his back against the trunk, one knee bent and the other leg straight out in front of him. He looked to be the picture of ease and refinement; she had never met someone so seemingly comfortable in their own skin, so at ease with their surroundings. His eyes were dark and intense but he did not look angry. He looked at her curiously, as if he was trying to piece a puzzle together and she held the missing pieces in her hands._

_Rey didn’t know if he found what he was looking for, but he gave her a small smile and nod before turning back to the petite Asian girl beside him and the other tanned, dark-haired boy facing him._

`````  
Looking at Ben Solo now, she could see similarities between the young man he was then and the angry, broken man in front of her. 

"Your trust was betrayed by those that should have stood by you. Your family was supposed to help you with your powers instead of cutting them off from you and forcing you to forget." 

She could see he was listening to her words and taking them in, even if the expression on his face remained the same.

"You are angry with Luke, I understand… But standing with the First Order is not the way. 

They want to destroy your uncle and everything he and your parents created. But their actions are going to hurt more than just them. The deaths of innocent people, both mutant and human, will be catastrophic." 

She was inches from him. Rey reached out to him with her hand. "Come back with me. _Please_.”


	2. From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Rey's past and the beginning of Ben and Rey's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little later in posting this chapter than I wanted to be. My muse was pulling me in so many directions. This entire chapter takes place in the past so I apologize if you wished to get more of the present/battle. Next chapter will switch back and forth between the two points in time. My Beta did look at this early on in my writing but I have added bits and pieces here and there so I apologize for any mistakes.

She was drawn to him immediately; the boy with eyes so deep she could drown in them. And after speaking with Professor Skywalker, she decided she would stay awhile. Truth be told, she was tired of being alone. 

Her family had abandoned her when her power manifested, and she had been lost to the system. Rey had tried so hard to be the perfect child. She’d held her power deep inside and worked hard in school; but she’d never found a family. The closest she’d come, was a matronly woman named Maz. She gave Rey her first job at a little cafe Maz owned in Takodana. She was like a mother, crazy aunt, and wise grandmother all rolled into one. And Rey absolutely adored her. 

Maz was the one Rey went to when she needed someone to talk to. When her foster father was in a mood, she went to the cafe and helped Maz prep, or watched her bake and worked on school assignments. Maz gave her the best life advice and promised that if Rey chose to go to college, Rey would always have shifts available and could even stay in the loft above the cafe if she wished. 

With Maz, Rey felt safe. As safe as she could feel with whatever strangeness was inside her. Sometimes, she thought Maz knew. Maz would look at her with deep knowing eyes while asking what she wished to do in the future. Rey never had an answer for her. She liked to tinker and make things but she enjoyed helping Maz bake and create delicious creations in the kitchen. 

Maz was a woman with eyes that had seen so much in her life. And despite her diminutive size, she was in no way a pushover. She was like a lioness protecting her cub when she needed to be. And that made Rey love her all the more.

She wished Maz had been able to adopt her. Unfortunately, there was an accident and Maz was hospitalized for months. Rey was able to visit her when she could but when it came time for her to leave the hospital, she learned that Maz would not return to her little cafe. 

Maz’s son came to take her out of state to live closer to his family. Her injury would not allow her to work as she had done for over thirty years. Maz’s eldest daughter took over the running of the cafe until they could find a more permanent solution. 

The last thing Maz said to her had a far-reaching effect on the teen. “I’m sorry your parents are never coming back. But there is someone else who still could.” Rey looked at Maz confused at such a cryptic message. “Wherever you end up. Make sure to drop me a line. I would like to hear all about him.” Her smile was mysterious and confusing for Rey, who felt like she was losing her best friend.

Maz gave Rey the address and number where she could be reached, and made Rey promise to stay in touch. But Rey wanted answers to the mysterious statement.

“Him? Him who? What does that mean?” Rey wanted to scratch her head in frustration and confusion. Maz just looked at her with a knowing smile and allowed herself to be helped into her son’s vehicle and waved to Rey until they pulled away. 

In the years since she last saw Maz, she couldn’t help but remember that strange farewell. After she left Plutt, she let those words bring her some comfort. _Maybe she did know the future._

Maz had never been wrong about anything she predicted. Sometimes, Rey joked that Maz could see the future. One lottery win later she would never have to work again. Maz replied with, “If I had done that when that first impulse hit, we would never have met.” 

Her words hit Rey deep. The idea that she would not have Maz in her life stopped her cold. It was not a scenario she wanted to look at again.

Maz just continued her mixing and said, “Besides, I need to work. I would be bored staying home all day with nothing to occupy myself." When she paused she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Although having money to create a fifty foot statue of myself outside does sound appealing,” she winked at Rey and continued baking.

`````  
So after being on her own for so long, she accepted Professor Skywalker’s invitation to remain at the school for the foreseeable future. Rey needed to think, and staying seemed to be the perfect solution to her weary body. She would decide after a few days.

After a week at Skywalker’s school, she decided she would make a home there. The acceptance and feelings of hope and happiness were wonderful. Rey wanted to be surrounded by those emotions. 

`````

She met Ben officially one night in the kitchen around 1am completely by accident. Rey couldn’t sleep, so she decided to bake Maz’s famous cinnamon chocolate and banana muffins. She'd baked them so many times with Maz, she could make them blind folded and be confident with the results. 

Rey danced around the kitchen with the radio turned on low. She was pulling one of the ingredients off a high shelf with her power, when she slipped on a bit of flour. She caught herself on the edge of the table, but the baking powder flew right by her. Before she could stop it from hitting the ground and bursting open, it stopped mid-air. 

It was then that she saw _him_ standing in the doorway with his arm out and watching as the baking ingredient gently settled on the island. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, stunned at what she just saw. Rey must have looked like a complete idiot just gaping at him when he pointedly cleared his throat and raised a dark eyebrow.

She mentally slapped herself for looking like a loon. Rey was able to pull herself together and offered her hand, a smile, and her name to the handsome stranger that likely saved her from cleaning up a huge mess and wrecking her muffins.

“Hello, I’m Rey.” She gritted her teeth as she smiled. Thankfully, she thought she managed to hide her embarrassment from the handsome man in front of her. 

He accepted her hand with a quick nod, “Ben. Solo.” 

Rey thought it was her imagination, but she would swear she felt some form of heat or energy pass between them when their hands touched. Rey checked her hands for flour before she touched her head to see if her bun was still in place and she pushed the thought away for reflection later. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ben. Thank you, for the save just now. I wouldn't have been able to catch it in time.” When he retrieved his hand from her own, she took the opportunity to look at him a little more closely.

Ben’s eyes were the deepest, darkest brown she had ever seen surrounded by black lashes that would make any woman envious. His head was covered by thick dark waves that covered his ears, and she wished she could run her hands through it to test its softness. The beauty marks on his face reminded her star constellations and she wondered if he would let her map them.

Rey realized that she was staring again, so she turned and moved back over toward her mixing bowl; she hoped the space would allow her to keep her composure. 

Thankfully, it was only awkward for a moment before Ben's gentlemanly manners showed themselves. He asked if she needed any assistance and Rey surprised herself by saying yes. They spent the wee hours of the morning baking and chatting about random things and eating way too many muffins. 

`````

After that night, they were almost constantly in each other's company. Ben helped Rey with her admissions for the university so she could go to class part time and work at a local garage to earn some extra money. Rey enjoyed the work. It kept her hands busy and her mind focused. She felt more control than before and was happy with the direction her life was taking.

Rey continued to use the kitchen for her delicious creations whenever she couldn’t sleep. After that first night, Ben continued to show up whenever she was in the kitchen. It didn’t matter if it was 3am or 8pm, Ben was there. After the third time he showed up, she started leaving things for him to do. Things for him to mix, or chop. Those times with Ben were perfect. 

Ben was at ease with her. He wasn’t surrounded by others and they could talk about anything and everything. She liked seeing Ben in those moments. Ben didn't have to live up to his great Skywalker legacy. He wasn’t putting on a show for an audience. In the kitchen they could just... be. 

After one month at the mansion, Rey decided it was okay to share her powers with Ben. She knew he was curious. But he was so sweet and never pushed her. He must have been able to see that she was hesitant to share them with anyone. Ben Solo wasn’t like any other man she had ever met. Rey wanted more with him. Trust was important and she was ready to show it.

“Ben, I want to show you my powers.” She wanted to kick herself for just blurting the words out like that, but they were out, so she just went with it.

Ben looked surprised by her outburst, but said nothing. He smiled encouragingly and nodded. He truly was perfect. It seemed too good to be true, but that was just, Ben. 

She inhaled through her nose and let it out in a quick sigh from her mouth before she looked around her. Rey needed an object. Preferably something small that would not hurt anything if she lost control of it. She saw a small plush toy sitting on a table. _That'll work._

Rey reached out her hand and concentrated. She was very aware of Ben watching her and how close he was. But instead of freaking her out, his presence soothed her and gave her confidence. She could do it. 

For a moment there was no movement. The toy remained sitting innocently on the little table, and then like a shot it flew across the room like a bullet out of a gun and into Rey’s outstretched hand. 

Rey was ecstatic. Her use of telekinesis wasn’t always consistent. Sometimes the objects she tried to move would move a few inches or feet and then move no more. And other times, when she was scared or angry, multiple objects would shake and start flying around in complete chaos.

She peaked at Ben to see his jaw drop and his eyes threatening to fall out of his head. It seemed to be his turn to be speechless in her presence. He looked between her, the toy in her hand, and the table the toy had been sitting on 10 feet away.

His response would be important. Ben could be angry that she didn’t tell him before or he could accept it as easily as he did her.

He seemed to come back to himself after a moment of shock and she braced herself for his reaction. 

“Your power is the same as mine?” He ran his hand through his hair. He did that a lot. Especially when he was trying to work through a problem.

Ben stood there a moment, trying to gather his thoughts that must have been racing a mile a minute at her revelation.

“But how is that possible?” He looked into her eyes. So confused, but also happy with the turn of events. He cleared his throat and let a rush of air leave his body. It seemed he had decided something.

“You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of this force we share.” He looked so excited at the prospect of sharing this side of himself with her. His grandfather had the same powers, but Ben never knew him. He felt alone in this, until Rey.

Rey was a little unsure of the idea. Ben had such control and was at ease with himself. _But maybe that’s a good thing. He’s been through this before so he knows what to expect._ She finished the silent debate with herself and when she opened her mouth to answer they heard a bell signaling “lunch.”

Ben held out his hand to her. “We can get some lunch and do some practice outside, I think. Join me, please.” His smile lit up his whole face and Rey would not have been able to refuse even if she wanted to.

Rey gifted him a dazzling smile of her own and accepted his hand. She let him pull her down the hallway. Rey never thought she could be lucky enough to have someone like Ben in her life. 

Rey continued her lessons with Ben, her university courses, and worked her job while simultaneously falling in love with Ben Solo. Things were going well in her life for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that look into the past. Next chapter will get into the present conflict and what brought it about. Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think so far.


	3. The Calm and Then the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the action. Rey and Ben fall in love and the cure is created. Snoke and Palpatine make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am later posting to my works than I meant to. theresonatinglight was kind enough to look through this in my early stage, and I couldn't help adding more from there. 😂 More of Rey/Ben and what happened to make Ben turn to the dark side. (The actions of the police in the chapter reflect the actions of the police in the X-Men movies.)

A few months after her big reveal, Ben admitted that he had deep feelings for her and he hoped she would give him the honor of going out on a date.

Rey, of course, was delighted. She knew there was something special between them, but was hesitant to push when they hadn’t known each other for very long. But when Ben asked her to go on a date, she jumped at the chance. 

It was nothing terribly fancy. But Rey thought it was perfect. Ben shared his fascination with history and literature and how he wanted to teach both at the school when he graduated with his masters. His eyes lit up and his hands were so animated, he looked like a little boy telling an exciting adventure to a captive audience. And Rey was willing to be that audience.

Ben and Rey took their time getting to know each other, using their time in the kitchen for friendly debate, and their evenings to walk around the grounds until the moon got high enough that they had to call it a night. Their relationship grew and their love only became more potent, and more mystifyingly beautiful. And after spending 3 years together, they decided to marry after Rey graduated. 

They learned that if they worked together, their power grew. It was like they were made for each other. They were like two halves that had been separated, and in coming together they were able to unleash the full extent of their power. But something was off. The more Rey learned, the more her power grew. It was expected, she always had a great deal of power that she’d buried inside. The questions started when Ben’s power remained unchanged. He was powerful, that was well known. But he wasn't progressing in his ability like Rey was. The more he and Rey attempted to stretch their powers the more resistance he felt. 

``````````

Their fight against the First Order and their power-hungry leaders brought everything to ahead. A few pointed remarks from Palpatine and whispered taunts from Snoke: and things began to fall into place. The truth about Ben's suppressed power and lost memories started a chain reaction. 

She should have known it wouldn’t last. Her life had pockets of happiness but prolonged joy was not a part of her life this far. 

Whenever Ben and Rey crossed paths with the First Order, they agreed that the group was fanatic. But there was something about Palpatine and his lapdog, Snoke. They always had the appearance of people waiting for something. Little digs and pointed remarks about Skywalker and the relations between humans and mutants were expected. But in the recent months following Rey and Ben's wedding, things took a turn towards the bizarre and menacing.

``````````

“So what are you going to do, Kylo Ren?” Snoke taunted.

“Ben!” His uncle's voice broke through the tension.

“Luke?" Ben was relieved his uncle was there to help, but the timing was strange. _How did he get here so fast?_

“Palpatine. There is nothing here for you,” Luke said firmly.

“No? Because I think there is. After all, the humans are not the only ones that have been keeping secrets of their actions. Hmm. Keeping secrets from your nephew?" Palpatine said slyly.

“What’s he talking about, Luke?”

“Ben, it would be best if you and Rey went home,” Luke said calmly.

“Come on Ben.” Rey grabbed his hand and tried to tug on him to get him to leave.

“Ah, of course, run along young Solo. Like a scolded schoolboy," Palpatine goaded.

Ben didn't respond. They were trying to rile him up and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. But their words struck a chord with him. Something... scratching at his memories. A long-forgotten feeling. A presence. Dark and angry, begging to be released.

*****

Ben and Rey were discussing the latest news and what they could do. Rey was concerned about the tension with the First Order pushing back against Professor Skywalker’s ideals and his mother’s initiatives. Ben wanted to take a stand and while Rey supported the idea, she had her concerns.

Ben could practically feel the tension fill the air when the “cure” was announced. It was never something he was interested in, but he could see the appeal to those that were incapable of hiding their differences from the humans.

There were instances where the cure was used against mutants that had protested its creation. Ben knew he wasn’t the one that could get people to listen, but his mother could. She was a beloved senator and her brother was a respected academic, while her husband was a famous pilot and hero. 

"Rey, I have to do this. You saw what's happening. They are ready to use this cure on us without provocation." Ben placed his hands on her face, holding her and looking into her eyes.

“Ben, there was fighting in the streets. What course of action can they take if someone chooses to turn their power on someone that can’t defend themselves?” She hoped Leia could help. Rey didn't want to point the finger at any one group. The entire situation could spiral out of control if something wasn't done soon. 

“I can understand that. But this group was peaceful. They just wanted their voices to be heard. It should always be a choice.” Ben ran his hand through his hair in frustration at the whole thing. 

"Isn't that how it always is? They fear what they can't control." a cold voice said out of nowhere. 

Ben and Rey turned to see Palpatine and Snoke walking casually down the street. Not a care in the world that they were blowing up the world and stoking the violence between humans and mutants. 

"What do you want, Palpatine?" Ben's patience was running thin as the violence escalated.

“I merely want what we all desire: the chance to live as I wish,” Palpatine said simply with a casual shrug.

"Right, and ruling over the humans is not in your plans at all?" Sarcasm heavily coated her words. Rey knew a confrontation was not a good idea. But these two men rankled her. She was hoping she and Ben could leave without violence but if not, she had sent a text for some backup.

"That's neither here nor there. Besides, you should be all too aware of what happens when something uncontrollable needs to be _leashed,"_ Snoke smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben had been itching for a fight. These men did everything to push their _cause_ and only ended up harming the mutant community as a whole. 

"Ben come on, let's get back to the school." Rey didn’t like these men. She knew they were not there here to chat. Palpatine and Snoke had been watching Ben a lot recently and she had dreaded ever coming across them.

"Ah yes, run back to Skywalker and his controls. It is, after all, his doing that leaves you less than your full potential," Palpatine said conversationally.

"Ben, no!" Her fingers brushed his sleeve when he turned back. 

"What would you know of my potential?" Ben demanded.

"So like your grandfather. Unlimited power, yet forced to bend to the will of those lesser to yourself.” It was as if Palpatine caught the scent of blood in the water and pounced. 

Rey watched as the growing tension in the air seemed to gain the attention of others along the street and she felt helpless against it. She was not willing to potentially harm innocent people by trying her powers when her emotions were barely kept in check.

"You have been denied your full strength for fear that you will surpass everyone. Did you not wonder why your love's power continues to grow while your own has become stagnant?” Snoke asked. 

“You don’t know anything about my power.” 

“Ah, but I do. We had been unable to take a peek into your mind until now. Skywalker held such tight control over your baser self. But now, we can slip through the cracks and see the truth,” Palpatine smiled kindly.

Rey could see that Ben was trying to look unaffected by the words but she could see the truth of them. Something had been different. Whenever Rey brushed against Ben, she felt him as always, but then something more had started to brush back. It hadn’t scared her, as she could feel Ben with every strand, but it had concerned Ben. 

Ben had no memory of more. His memories of his childhood had always been a little muddled in clarity. But there had been dreams, flashes of things that made no sense. Fear, guilt, and desperation were all jumbled up in destruction.

“Snoke, why don’t you show our good friend the extent of his beloved Uncle’s interference?” Palpatine gestured in Ben’s direction and stood waiting as if a great show was about to begin.

“With pleasure, my lord.” Snoke nodded and turned his cold gaze to Ben. 

Ben stood unaffected for a moment before he doubled over in pain. His hands moved to his head as if his head was about to explode from the pain. 

"What are you doing? Stop!" Rey was not willing to let anyone harm her husband. Pressing her hands to his head and chest, Rey hoped to pull him out of whatever mind space he was in. She hoped no one was harmed, but she wouldn’t let anyone hurt Ben.

It was merely a stroke of luck that instead of standing around gawking at the spectacle, everyone was running away from the debris that started flying around. Rey felt as if the entire area had been consumed by chaos. Pieces of buildings pulled away from their structures and were flying around, branches and stones were pulled from the ground and even chunks of the sidewalk and parked cars were pulled into the mess. It was all Rey could do to push the flying bits away from the buildings and herself that she could not get closer to Ben. 

Rey wished she could go after Snoke to stop whatever he was doing but there was some type of barrier between them. She would continue trying to reach Ben and pray that help came soon.

And then, as soon as it started, everything was suspended in place. The air was still and the street quiet but for the approaching sound of sirens getting closer. Everything held for one moment before it all went crashing down.

“Ben?” Rey moved over to her husband who was breathing heavily and pulling at his dark hair. 

“Nononono.” Ben's voice had a brokenness to it that Rey had never heard before. And then when he raised his head she saw his eyes. They were cold instead of showing their normal warmth and love.

Rey grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away but Ben stood firm.

“What did you do to him?” Rey demanded.

“Why, _I_ have done nothing to him, my dear. This is the part of Ben Solo that had been lost to him years ago. The part that Luke Skywalker stole from him. I merely bridged this memory with his subconscious mind.” Snoke’s grating voice and easy-manner angered her.

“ _What?_ ” _That was impossible._ Rey couldn't believe it. "No, Luke wouldn’t do that,” she said.

“Ah, but he would. For fear of young Solo becoming more powerful than Skywalker could control. He suppressed Kylo Ren and left the world with this weak shell of a man,” Snoke said.

“He created the man you fell in love with.” Palpatine snorted at the very thought. “Such sentiment.”

“Had you met an unrestrained and unmatched god that he should have been, you would have tried to put him down,” Snoke finished.

“You’re wrong about Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me." Rey bit out while she kept a hand on her husband's face.

“Am I? I don’t think so.” Palpatine smiled like a man that knew he had won.

Police cars turned the corner and started to surround them. It was escalating quickly and Rey didn't think she could stop the bullets if they started firing.

“Ben! Come back. Come back to me!” she whispered, urgently.

“Rey," Ben replied through gritted teeth and closed eyes. 

Rey looked up to see Luke make his way toward Ben and Rey ignoring the cops surrounding them. He glared at Palpatine before he attempted to gain his nephew’s attention. 

"Ben," Luke said calmly. 

Rey didn’t know what to think about his appearance. If Luke truly did as they implied, his presence could make the situation much worse. 

``````````

But Ben could not hear him or feel Rey beside him. He was no longer in control. His long-dormant power had resurfaced and was making its potential for destruction known.

His response was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Rey had seen him angry before, but this response was something darker. Some part of Ben that had been locked away.

Ben looked up at the man before him. No trace of Ben could be seen.

``````````

“Ben, no!” Luke shouted.

Ben hurled Luke through the wall of the nearest building and the cops took the opportunity to act. Rey did what she could to show there was no threat but it was futile. She managed to deflect and stop most of what was being shot in their direction, but her arm was clipped and her startled cry of pain must have broken Ben out of his rampage to look at her.

The wound didn’t bleed much but all around them were bullets as well as cure cartridges. 

"You see? They will never accept us. They will use their cure as a weapon against us. So…Kylo Ren, what will you do?" 

Ben's head felt like he was being split open. Memories he'd lost were flooding his mind and new whispers burrowed inside. **This is what they will do. They will destroy us. Will you let that happen, Kylo?** Snoke’s words echoed inside his head, pushing him to defend himself from those that wish to destroy him.

Rey looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. Rage. Pure, unfiltered rage. He turned his focus onto the officers and destroyed their weapons and vehicles. He was no longer Ben Solo, he had become Kylo Ren, and his desire to survive and be free was over-riding every other instinct screaming inside his body. As long as there was a cure to use as a weapon, they were all vulnerable. It must be destroyed.

**Come with us Kylo. With your help, we can destroy the cure and protect all mutants.**

He looked around at the destruction he’d caused. _Luke did this to me. He needs to pay for this. They will help me. What choice do I have?_ His thoughts were racing past so quickly he barely noticed them. He looked at Rey and saw the pain and fear in her eyes. He deserved this, he was a monster. 

The air stirred up around them. Dust and dirt filled the air and blinded everyone on the street. 

When the dust settled once more, they were gone. Snoke, Palpatine, and Ben. Gone.

``````````

Rey was in shock. Ben… Kylo - whatever name he went by - Rey didn't care, was gone. She wanted answers. And she would do what was needed to get them.

"What did you do? Luke, what did you do?” Rey asked desperately.

“I did what I had to. As I will continue to do,” Luke spoke resolutely. He spoke as if the words were a simple math problem being relayed to a student in the classroom.

“Even kill your own nephew?” Rey forced the words through gritted teeth but Luke did not answer. And that revealed his thoughts very clearly as far as Rey was concerned. 

Rey had never wanted to strike Luke more than she did at that moment.

"Is it true? What Palpatine said?" Her voice sounded calm but her mind was consumed by chaos. She had to do something. There was no way she was leaving Ben with those monsters. Rey would stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"My nephew was out of control. He could not stop the destruction without aid from his mother or physical exhaustion." Luke sounded so old and weary. But Rey wasn't willing to stop pushing until he admitted it.

"So you forced him to forget the bulk of his power and walled Kylo up in his head?" Rey shook her head at the man that took her in, the one that made her feel welcome when she first showed up at the school. Had Luke not attempted to interfere, she could have helped him. Rey was positive in that belief. But she can’t change what happened, she can only plan to fix it now.

  
  


``````````

Ben was bombarded with feelings of anger and betrayal at Luke for what he did. Tensions had been running high between mutants and humans. Learning the truth of what his “family” had done to him to cage the monster enraged him. He felt a whispering, prodding in his head that told him this was right. **Make them pay, Kylo.** Ben was helpless to fight against the overwhelming power within and the guilt from the newly found memories. It would be better for the world if Ben Solo was lost for good.

He was hurt and angry, and Snoke whispered words into his ear that overpowered every sense in Ben that told him that he had a choice. 

Ben could forgive his family. He would re-learn control and get used to the surplus of power he had. Had his mind been his own, he would have followed his feelings back to Rey and their family.

But he didn’t. The whispers stoked his dark feelings. He was angry and wanted to lash out. For the first time since he was a child, he felt like he was drowning in his power. On some level deep inside he knew his uncle was trying to help. But Luke waited too long. Did too much and overstepped. 

``````````

Rey’s plan was simple. Get to Ben and bring him home. She only hoped her words could reach him. She didn't think they could succeed otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying the journey. We'll be getting back to the present next chapter. Can Rey bring Ben back? Stay tuned. 😄


	4. Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle to End All Battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-graphic character death of the bad guy. Any mistakes are my own and I am marking this as complete. It feels like I end it in a good place, but I may add on an Epilogue later. Please let me know what you think about the idea. Thank you, for taking your time to read this story and I hope you enjoy it!

Rey was getting to him. His indecision was plain for her to see even if the world only saw the blank stare he projected. Ben’s focus wasn’t on the fight surrounding them, it was a battle inside his mind, his past and his present warred for dominance over his future. Rey didn’t fear the outcome. She wasn’t scared of him, never could be. Their power was a gift that they shared. On their own, they could do so much but together, their potential was almost endless. Rey knew that. It was why Palpatine wanted Ben, well, wanted Kylo Ren. But she would make sure that didn’t happen. Ben Solo was hers just as much as she was his.

“How can I go back? They did this to me.” His voice cracked and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. “They feared the monster.”

“But why, Ben? Why did they do this?” Rey got some unintelligible and poorly explained version from Luke, so she wanted to know what Ben was able to remember since Snoke played slice and dice with his mind. She would kick Luke's ass later, but she had to succeed first. Ben Solo was coming home with her, she would deal with Kylo later. _He was still part of the man that I love._

"I have been able to put some of the pieces together. Flashes half-remembered; fear, guilt, pain, and sorrow. Things were all jumbled up after Snoke played around in my mind," Ben said. His eyes remained fixed on her without really seeing her.

“My uncle saw too much of my grandfather in me, I guess. My outbursts were... big as a child. I was really sensitive to the people around me and when their emotions went off, mine did too.” His words were dripping with bitterness and regret. “Mom could persuade me to calm down with her power most of the time. But if she wasn’t there, things got broken. And if anyone tried to interfere, they got hurt.” He looked at her with eyes so pained and lost and Rey’s heart broke for her love.

“That part of me was primal, very self-preserving, you could say. I started calling myself Kylo Ren, whenever I was in that state. It was a way to separate myself from my actions at the time. I needed help. I wanted to control it. No matter what Luke thought, I did not enjoy the display of power. It scared people. I didn’t want to be a monster.” His eyes were unfocused as if he was looking into the past and seeing the frightened boy he was.

“Ben, you are _not_ a monster.” Rey’s voice was firm and confident. She would prove it to him. “I thought that for a long time about myself. Do you know what changed my mind?” Rey begged him to see.

Ben shook his head, looking sad and confused. He had always been comfortable in his skin. But since learning the truth, Ben felt aimless and untethered. His peace had nothing more than an illusion; a bandaid thrown over a gaping wound and then forgotten. How could he trust in himself again? How could Rey want to be near him?

“You did. You, Ben Solo, showed me the truth. I wasn’t a monster.” Rey said, determined to reach past his self-doubt. She shifted closer to him. “And neither are you. I’ll help you.” Rey extended her hand to him again. She was tempted to wrap her arms around him but she didn’t want to cloud his mind with their connection. Ben needed to make peace with himself.

“Ben. I love you. And I will choose you for the rest of our lives. Two that are one. Do you remember telling me that? When you proposed to me you said that we were one. And I believed you, so if you don’t want to be called a liar, you will choose me and our love.” Her hand was still beckoning him and would remain until he took it. 

What she said was true. She would choose him no matter what. Rey only hoped he would choose her too. She refused to believe that he was lost. When the truth came out and Ben’s inner conflict and past troubles came to light, Luke’s later words and actions just confirmed it. Luke seemed ready to write him off. But she knew better. His descent into darkness was not permanent. He could come back from it. She just had to prove it to him first. 

Ben reached out and grasped Rey’s hand into his own. Rey felt the pounding of her heart and was afraid it would jump out of her chest and fling itself at Ben’s feet in relief.

His fingers were soft, almost hesitant against her own. He’d only been gone for a few days but it felt like a lifetime to her. If she hadn’t been so angry at Luke and determined to get Ben back, she would have broken down. Rey couldn’t help the tears that overflowed from her eyes. They rushed down her cheeks in a torrent of suppressed emotions that are being felt fully for the first time since Ben disappeared with Palpatine and Snoke.

Rey looked into Ben’s eyes and saw the pain and remorse for what his actions did to her. He was so lost in his own pain and anger that he lost sight of what they had for some time. Ben would need to sort out his past and the darker aspect of his powers so they could look toward their future. Rey knew he would make it up to her. He was her other half, and she would be with him every step of the way. 

Rey didn’t stop herself from flinging her body into his arms and clinging to him as tightly as possible. It was so wonderful to feel his arms surround her and hold her in his strong, protective embrace once more. She would never let him be ripped from her again.

He jerked away from her suddenly and placed his hand against his forehead. Ben closed his eyes as if he was fighting against some inner pain. But that was wrong, the level of pain rolling off of him did not make sense. She looked around trying to find the source. _There._ It was Snoke. He was trying to force his way into Ben’s head to make him lose control.

“We’ll see about that.” Rey ground out viciously. She looked around and saw a broken bit of fence nearby. _That’ll do_. Reaching out with her hand she used her power to hurl it where it impaled through Snoke’s body. It didn’t kill him, but it shocked him enough that Ben was able to break free of the mental attack, concentrate and hurled a piece of wreckage at him that cut his body in half. His anger was truly a sight to see, much deserved and understood in that instance. But Rey didn’t fear that he would be pushed over the edge again, she could reach him now. 

They both stood there, stunned for a moment before their surroundings started to make themselves known. Ben and Rey could no longer ignore the fighting around them. They had to get back to the others. They made their way from the bridge and headed towards a barricade of wreckage. If they were going to succeed, they would need to regroup.

When fighting together, they felt unstoppable. Ben and Rey were so attuned to the other, that their friends often asked if they could read the other’s mind. And they were taking advantage of that skill to plow through Palpatine’s forces. The First Order was still fighting strong, the lab would not last against Palpatine’s power. 

`````

They had a plan, and were ready to execute it. Poe and Finn were ready to do their parts, and Luke would do his. It was time to end the tyranny of the First Order. They worked together like they always had. Two people, connected, willing to make the greatest sacrifice for the one they love. Thankfully, that sacrifice didn’t have to be made that day. They stood victorious with bumps, bruises, and various cuts, that showed their efforts to survive. Both Snoke and Palpatine were dead and the siege against the lab was over. 

After the fighting had stopped Ben fell to his knees and brought his hand up to his head as his gaze fell toward the ground. The pain he felt was more psychological than physical and Rey wished they were home. They could curl up together and shut out the rest of the world until Ben could make sense of everything that had happened. The devastation surrounding them was almost unfathomable. Ben couldn’t believe he had been a part of it. He was so lost in Kylo Ren he forgot to be Ben Solo.

Rey placed herself in front of him. She was ready to get on her knees with him when he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head into her stomach. She smiled sadly and ran her fingers through his hair in soft soothing patterns and held his head close to her body, waiting for him to speak. He spoke so softly, at first she almost didn’t realize he had spoken at all.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this for what I’ve done.” Ben sounded so broken that Rey nearly drew blood to keep her own emotions in check. It was her turn to be the strong one.

“Hey. None of that. They got into your head and twisted enough of your thoughts that you didn’t realize the actions you were taking let alone the consequences as a result. You were angry at your family, yes. But did you truly wish to harm them?” Rey tapped his cheek with her finger hoping he would raise his eyes to her own.

“No.” He spoke into her belly, afraid to see the look in her eyes perhaps? In the future, she will enjoy seeing him do such an action to whisper words of love to their child, but that was not a reality yet. His hands were fisted into her shirt at her waist and his nose was buried in the skin just below her belly button. 

Their friends came by to see if they could help but she waved them away. There would be time for their support soon, he needed _her_ now. She used her free hand to move his hair away from his forehead and pulled slightly to get him to lift his eyes to her own. 

She said nothing. She just smiled and showed him all the love she carried for him. No words were needed. They could have been in that pose for five minutes, five hours, or five years for all that they were aware of time passing.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart.” She smiled at the radiant grin he gave as his nickname was turned back on him.

“Home it is, sweetheart.” Ben got to his feet and pulled her into the tightest embrace he could. He placed his lips against her ear and whispered, “My home is wherever you are. Forever. I love you.”

“I know.” Rey grinned and pressed her lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss. Any further confirmation of their love could wait until they were safely behind closed doors.

They held each other into the dawning of a new day. No one would ever separate them again; they would make sure of it. Rey breathed in deeply and leaned away slightly to rest her forehead against his own as she whispered, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for reading this story. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of my Reylo/X-Men story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos to let me know how you liked my story so far. I thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you stick around to see how it progresses.


End file.
